The First Games
by cucaruchis2319
Summary: What went through the head of one of the participants of the first Hunger Games. One-shot


**So, this is the first fanfic I've ever published. The idea randomly popped into my head one day, so I figured I might as well see what other people think of it. I kind of doubt anyone will read it, but if you do, let me know what you think! I'm not easily offended so feel free to tear apart my writing style if you think it's awful. :)**

She was tired. Tired of running, tired of fighting, tired of the blood and death that surrounded her in this arena. Still, her legs kept pumping, driving her forward to a place where she could prevent herself from being flanked. The beast chasing her let out a feral roar, and three answering growls echoed through the canyon.

Finally, she found a defendable spot. The cliffs rose straight up on three sides, towering a hundred feet into the air. She put her back to the cliff face, nothing would get behind her now. She faced the four hungry beasts. They looked rather like dogs, but with dusty yellow scales rather than fur. Their eyes were narrow black slits, filled with bloodlust. She could see the blood of the tributes they had already killed staining their claws, and dripping from their razor sharp teeth.

She contemplated just letting them kill her. She was tired, and there was nothing waiting for her if she got back home. They had lost the war, her family and friends were dead. Most of the people she had fought alongside were either dead or imprisoned. As the daughter of one of the leaders of the revolution, she had been chosen to participate in this first 'Hunger Games.'

Twenty four young adults and children and twenty three of them had to die. She had tried to convince the others to refuse to fight each other, but they were convinced that if they didn't give the Capitol a good 'games' that they would come up with a far worse punishment for the Districts. She had spent the last three weeks avoiding everyone in the arena. She had killed in the war, but now that it was over, she refused to kill another human being.

She took a deep breath, and lowered her knives. She had nothing to live for. She would die here, and join her family. She closed her eyes as the beasts charged her. As soon as the first beast sunk its teeth into her, her eyes snapped open. What was she thinking? She was stronger than this. Her parents would be ashamed of her. If she was going to die, she was going to die fighting. She refused to be broken, to give up on life.

Her hands tightened on the hilts of her knives and her left hand swung, digging the knife deep into the scales of the beast that had its teeth in her shoulder. It let go of her with a growl and she slashed across its face, blinding it. The beast crashed into the rocky ground, twitching as it bled out, its blood mixing with the dust.

She faced the other three monsters, her desire to live once again rekindled. Her shoulder was bleeding profusely, and she was physically exhausted, but adrenaline was pumping through her veins. The battle was long and bloody, but in the end all four beasts were dead. She leaned against the wall of the canyon, her legs barely holding her up. She knew she needed to get somewhere safe, she was far too exposed here, but she was completely out of energy.

Slowly she slid against the canyon wall until she was sitting. The sun had set half an hour before, and the moon was slowly rising over the edge of the canyon. The stars were gleaming brightly, illuminating the area around her. She closed her eyes, and for the first time since the war had started, she felt at peace. She had fought in the war, many had died at her hands, many of her friends had fallen. When the Capitol had finally won, she was just glad that the killing would stop, but then came the announcement of the punishment that the Districts would suffer. It was a punishment meant to instill fear and horror in the recipients, as well as breaking down any fighting spirit they had left.

She knew that she would die in this arena, and she was at peace with that fact. She would die knowing that she refused to take part in their twisted little game and kill innocent people. The world was fading in and out, as her blood dripped onto the ground, draining the life out of her. With the last of her strength, she lifted up her knife to the sky, "We'll never be broken." she whispered quietly.

Two seconds later, a cannon boomed.


End file.
